


Shirts and Skins

by Chazzam



Series: Shiftings [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazzam/pseuds/Chazzam
Summary: Kurt and Blaine fool around and engage in some cute banter while they're at it...until the evening takes a slightly unexpected turn.(Originally posted online in 2011. Speculatively canon compliant(ish) through season 2, ep 17 only. Can be read as part of theShiftingsseries or as a standalone).





	1. Chapter 1

It was over two weeks before they moved from constant blushing and silly smiles and clumsy kisses to actually talking about their relationship. For the first few days that they were together as  _more than friends_ , Kurt was altogether less verbal than usual, literally unable to reply to the sweet things Blaine said to him half the time, but at least able to communicate in little smiles and through lowered lashes.

"See? You don't need to have sex to be sexy," Blaine had said in response to one of Kurt's particularly coquettish looks, and Kurt felt his cheeks burn and thought he was going to die.

Because of this, Kurt thought it made sense to be the one to actually start the conversation they needed to have. Because Blaine had been putting himself out there a whole lot more than Kurt that past couple of weeks, and even though Blaine didn't seem to mind, Kurt didn't want this to turn into some sort of faux-1950s heteroesque relationship where Blaine was the big strong man and Kurt was the blushing little twink on his arm.

So Kurt rallied his courage. Because as much as he was enjoying watching Blaine want him and hearing him say so, this phase they were in was nothing more than a holding pattern, and Kurt knew that it was high time he stop basking in the constant validation and start showing himself to be an equal participant in this relationship. And he could start by figuring out exactly what the hell they were doing.

Well, right now they were kissing. They were at Kurt's house, on his bed but sitting up, hands strictly above the waist by mutual nonverbal agreement. Both of them were starting to moan a little bit, and mouths intermittently traveled down necks and across throats, their ties were already off, the collars of their dress shirts unbuttoned, and Kurt knew that if they kept going, even more buttons were going to come unbuttoned, and he wasn't willing to do that until he knew for sure.

Mustering an inhuman level of willpower, Kurt pushed Blaine away. Blaine knitted his eyebrows, looking both displeased and confused by this turn of events. Kurt forced himself to speak quickly, before Blaine had a chance to open his mouth.

"Blaine, what are we?"

"Um...what do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you must know what I mean."

"Well, I don't know, we're Ku-"

"If you say 'we're Kurt and Blaine' I'm going to scream. I like labels, Blaine. Labels are good. Labels eradicate confusion and shine the light of knowledge upon the huddled masses. Am I your boyfriend or not?"

Blaine just looked at Kurt for a moment, and then he burst out laughing. Not exactly the reaction Kurt had been looking for. He felt his walls start to go up, felt himself start to grope around internally for something really deliciously mean to say, but then Blaine seemed to actually catch on to what was about to happen, and he immediately stopped laughing and stared squarely into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, of  _course_  you are. What else would you possibly be?" For good measure, he followed the question with a radiant smile.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief as he returned Blaine's smile.

"Well, we never really talked about it before now. I just wanted to make sure we were actually in some sort of monogamous relationship before I let things go any further. How was I supposed to know how many boys you might have stashed on the side?"

Blaine laughed softly and moved toward Kurt again, and Kurt closed the distance between them with a kiss. It was only seconds before Blaine pulled back and gave Kurt a serious look.

"Um, wait...uh, what was that about letting things go further if we're in a monogamous relationship? Because, you know, we definitely are."

Now it was Kurt's turn to laugh.

"Blaine, you-" Kurt stopped in mid-sentence when his eyes met Blaine's. My god, was that  _lust?_ Kurt felt himself blushing, but was unable to rip his eyes away.

"Blaine, you're kind of making me nervous," he whispered.

"Sorry," Blaine said, quickly averting his eyes from Kurt's. "I just...I'm sorry. I don't want you to think I just want to have sex with you right away. I mean, well, actually I do. Want to, I mean, like on a physical level, because I'm really, um, I'm really attracted to you, Kurt, but I don't actually think it would be a good idea to jump into anything like that so soon, because I really don't know what I'm doing and I want us both to be comfortable, and we've only been together for a couple of weeks, and you're still my best friend, and I-"

"Blaine." Kurt lay his hand on top of Blaine's gently, and Blaine looked up and met Kurt's eyes. Kurt had never seen him so flustered. Kurt was still struggling to accept that Blaine really did want him, but he forced himself to humor Blaine and accept his words as true for the time being, because they really did quite clearly need to have this conversation.

"Blaine, I'm really attracted to you too. Well, obviously, look at you. And I do want to go slow, I'm definitely not ready to have sex yet. But I also know that when I am ready...I'm going to want it to be with you."

Blaine flashed him a smile so brilliant that Kurt felt like he could probably live off of it for years without food or water or possibly even air.

"But, Um, I..." Kurt continued nervously, "When I say I want to go slow..." he felt himself start to blush again, felt the mischief behind his own smile, "I don't mean I want to go at a snail's pace."

"Me neither," replied Blaine so quickly that they both laughed.

They took a moment just to gaze at one another shyly, half-fighting impish grins.

"So, tonight..." Blaine trailed off, raising his eyebrows in question at Kurt. And despite his desire not to mirror some obnoxious stereotype just because Kurt was the more demonstrably feminine of the two, Kurt knew the ball was in his court on this one. It wasn't that Kurt didn't have a healthy sex drive, sex just clearly made him more nervous than it made Blaine. Sooner or later, he'd have to ask Blaine exactly how much experience - if any - he had in this arena. But for now, he chose blissful ignorance of that particular topic. He didn't want to distract himself with the sort of insane retroactive jealousy that he knew he was capable of.

Right now, Blaine was asking him how far he wanted to go. And Kurt was going to have to think about that for a minute.

He let his eyes trail across Blaine's body. God  _damn_ , the boy was gorgeous. And sexy. A very deep, quiet part of Kurt was suddenly starting to speak up. And that part wanted to throw Blaine down on the bed and strip him bare and fuck him until they both passed out. Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat as he thought of it. He also felt a distinct stiffening between his legs, and he didn't even try to fight it. He was trying to figure this out.

Whenever he had thought about Blaine while masturbating – which had been a fair amount – they were making love, and it was sweet and slow. But the reality...Kurt felt like he was devouring the delicious boy before him with his eyes, and he suddenly realized that he and Blaine were going to do  _everything_  together, and slow and sweet wasn't the half of it. All he had to figure out right now was where he wanted to start.

"Um, Kurt? Now you're kind of making  _me_ nervous."

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, Blaine. I was just thinking."

"Clearly." Blaine shot a rather lingering glance at the bulge in Kurt's pants.

Kurt smirked and swatted lightly at Blaine's arm. He blushed, but only a little.

"I think it might be best to keep it above the waist for now, Blaine, because I'm frankly worried about our self control."

"Smart thinking. Especially impressive given the fact that you can't have more than a tablespoon of blood actually in your brain right now."

"Fuck you, Anderson."

Blaine gasped dramatically.

"Kurt Hummel, you have a filthy mouth."

"Well, I do have an idea for what we  _can_  do tonight, but it seems to me that you'd rather not hear it."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Your brain runneth over with blood. Now what's your idea?"

"No way. You'd rather make fun of me than..."

Blain abruptly tackled Kurt, who pushed Blaine off of him and onto his back. Blaine gripped Kurt around the waist with his legs, struggling to flip him over and pin his arms.

"Out with it, Hummel!" Blaine demanded breathlessly, as they giggled and wrestled and tumbled across the bed. Before long, Kurt had Blaine pinned, and the second their eyes locked Kurt's mouth was on his, and the kiss was hot and urgent and hungry and there was lots of tongue and by the time they were finished Blaine was in no position to make any comments on how little blood Kurt had in  _his_ brain.

Kurt came up for air panting, released Blaine's arms and rolled onto his back so he could cool off. For a few moments the only sound in the room was their intermingled ragged breathing, and finally Kurt swallowed and said, in a husky voice that didn't do anything to calm Blaine's straining erection, "I think you should take your shirt off."

Blaine swung onto his side facing Kurt, propping his head on his elbow. "Oh? Was that your big secret idea? Lose our shirts? I like it."

Kurt turned onto his side as well, his position mirroring Blaine's.

"Well, no. I mean, yes. You should take yours off."

Blaine narrowed his eyes and pulled playfully at Kurt's collar.

"I think not, Kurt. I have no interest in playing shirts and skins with you." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "Unless  _you're_  skins, that is."

Kurt blushed. Again. He wondered if Blaine would ever stop making him blush.

"I just...I mean, I don't think...you're just so sexy, Blaine. And I...I know you like me, and you think I'm cute and everything, but..."

"I don't just think you're cute, Kurt." Blaine was looking at him  _very_  seriously. "I want to be clear here, because you just don't seem to get it. I want you. I  _really, really_  want you. I think about you naked. I  _fantasize_  about you, Kurt. Is this getting through? Do you hear what I'm saying? You're hot. You're  _smoking_  hot. I want to have sex with you. And I do want to wait because I love you and I want it to be special, but I'd...I'd really like to see you. And I don't want you to think that I won't like what I see, because that's impossible."

Kurt was staring at him, wide-eyed.

"Oh, wow, Blaine, I...did you...did you mean to..."

"I meant every word."

"But did you mean to say that you..." Kurt lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. "Did you mean to say that you love me?"

Blaine froze, looking like a deer in headlights.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's stomach became a knot, and he started thinking about how he could backpedal, and reassure Blaine that he understood, that sometimes impassioned diatribes lead one to exaggerate, and-

"Oh, what the hell. Yes, I love you. No, I didn't mean to say it yet. It just slipped out. But I do, Kurt. I'm...I'm in love with you." Blaine looked at him nervously.

"I love you too," Kurt said quickly.

"You do?"

"I really do."

"Look, Kurt, just because I said-"

"Blaine, shut up. I said I love you and you'd better not call me a liar." Kurt smiled and Blaine smiled and then they were kissing again. Before long, Kurt broke away and sat up and Blaine whined loudly in frustration.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me to be skins. But if you changed your mind..."

"No, no! You're perfectly right. You should really get into uniform."

Kurt laughed flirtatiously and undid exactly two buttons. Blaine moaned.

"One condition, Mr. Anderson."

"Name it."

"You're on my team."

"Deal."

Smiling and blushing, the two boys sat facing each other, knees touching, and unbuttoned their dress shirts, sliding them off their shoulders. Kurt then reached over and peeled off Blaine's fitted undershirt, and Blaine pulled off Kurt's. They stared.

"You – you're beautiful," Blaine breathed.

"So are you."

"Can I touch you?"

"Please do."

Slowly, gingerly, Blaine reached for Kurt. He ran his hands over the smooth alabaster flesh that he had dreamed of touching so many times, and found it somehow even silkier than he had imagined. Kurt let out a small, involuntary shudder.

"You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Okay would be an understatement."

Blaine smiled, and Kurt moved both his hands to Blaine's chest, staring as he trailed his fingertips from collar bone to waistband.

"Blaine, you're so gorgeous. How are you so gorgeous? How is it even legal?"

Blaine chuckled, a little self-consciously. "I'm glad you like what you see."

"You feel amazing too."

"So do you. You're flawless."

"Come here."

Kurt pulled Blaine down so that they were both lying on their sides again, facing one another. He wriggled up to Blaine so that their chests were flush against each other. He reached around and ran his hand over Blaine's smooth back. Their lips found each other easily, and the next hour was spent without words. They kissed and kissed and kissed, moving from slow and sensual to passionate and needy and back again. Each covered the other's chest in kisses, and when Blaine sucked on Kurt's right nipple, brushing the left one between his thumb and forefinger, Kurt moaned so loudly that Blaine almost came in his pants. They didn't stop until they heard the front door slam, at which point they wrenched themselves apart and sat bolt upright.

Time may have ceased to exist in this bedroom, but in the rest of Ohio it was eleven o'clock and Burt and Carol were home from the movies.

"Oh my God, where's my shirt? Is that one mine?"

"No, that one's mine, but I can't find my undershirt."

"Shit!"

"Where could it possibly-"

"Shit! I think he's coming upstairs!"

"Kurt!  _Where_ is my  _undershirt?_  I can't let your dad see me like this!"

"Forget your fucking undershirt! Just – here! Hurry! Throw your blazer on and he won't be able to tell the difference!"

By the time the knock came at the door, Blaine had his dress shirt on without an undershirt, and he had just realized that the buttons were misaligned. Kurt had his undershirt on and was struggling into a Dalton blazer that was clearly Blaine's, as it was both too short and too wide in the shoulders.

"Um, hold on, Dad! Coming!"

But Burt had already started opening the door after the perfunctory knock, and all three men froze, staring at each other.

After a moment, Burt seemed to almost start fighting a smile. Almost.

"Uh, hi, uh, boys. Just wanted to let you know we were home. Blaine, do you need to stay here tonight? Because we'd be happy to fix the couch up for you if you do."

Kurt glanced at Blaine, who seemed to be trying to speak without moving a single muscle, including all of the ones in his mouth. All that came out was a strangled squeak.

"No Dad, I can bring Blaine home. Just, uh, give us a minute."

Burt smiled, and something in the smile made Kurt very uncomfortable.

"You know what, Kurt? Why don't you get ready for bed. I'll shoot Blaine home."

Blaine's eyes widened in horror. Kurt felt a bit faint, unable to ignore the fact that his father had managed to work the word  _shoot_  into a sentence about Blaine.

"No, Dad, it's fine, I should really-"

"Kurt," his father said firmly, his smile broadening slightly. "Get ready for bed. I'll make sure he gets home in one piece. Now I'll give you two a minute to get, ah, situated, and then you and I can hit the road, okay, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded and made a noise that sounded vaguely affirmative.

Burt left the room, making an exaggerated point of leaving the door as wide open as possible before walking down the hall.

"Oh my God," Blaine moaned. Kurt slid Blaine's blazer off his shoulders and handed it to him.

"It won't be so bad, " Kurt said, his tone thoroughly unconvincing.

"No, it will probably be worse," Blaine muttered, unbuttoning his shirt so that he could start over. Just as he was about to start buttoning it up again, Kurt darted over to him and kissed his chest.

"Kurt!" Blaine hissed in a harsh whisper. "Your father will  _kill_  me if he sees you doing that!"

Kurt laughed. "You're such a drama queen sometimes, Blaine." Kurt began buttoning Blaine's shirt up for him. While Blaine pulled his blazer over his shoulders, Kurt was able to locate Blaine's undershirt and tie. He slid them into Blaine's messenger bag and then handed that to him.

"If you survive the trip, send me a text," said Kurt.

"I must really love you to not have jumped out your bedroom window and made a run for it by now," Blaine replied.

"Yeah," said Kurt, smiling coyly. "You must."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt chastely, and then, okay, it became a little less chaste, but it was still really just a quick little-

The two boys jumped apart as Burt loudly cleared his throat in the doorway.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and squeezed his hand.

"I love you," he said softly, but not too softly for his father to hear. He wanted Burt to know that they weren't just messing around, that he and Blaine really meant something to each other.

"I love you too," Blaine said. He shot Kurt one last fearful look before letting Burt Hummel escort him out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Burt Hummel leaned forward.

"Do you mind?"

"Huh?" Blaine jerked and saw that Burt was reaching for the radio dial.

"Oh. No. Go ahead. Of course."

Yes. Music. Something that isn't silence or Burt's voice. Good old music. There you are. I've been looking for you forev-

"You like Springsteen?" Burt had located  _Born to Run_  on the radio, but had opted to keep the volume at a comfortable level for conversation.

"Um, yeah. He's great. My Dad really likes him."

Yes, that's it. Remind him that you have family. Humanize yourself. He's much less likely to bury you in a shallow grave in the middle of the woods if he remembers that you have a family.

There were a few moments of silence, and Blaine couldn't believe that he was unable to think of anything to say. Blaine always knew what to say. Blaine routinely sidles up to uncomfortable confrontations with a handshake and a dashing smile. What the hell was going on here?

Oh yeah. Blaine's never had a boyfriend before. Especially not one with a gruff, hulking mechanic for a father, one who had decided to drive him home via an incredibly dark and winding back road.

Blaine's phone suddenly began to beep and vibrate, and he fumbled to silence it.

"Aren't you going to check that?"

"I'm sorry?"

Burt chuckled. "Kurt certainly wouldn't go two minutes without checking a text message on my account. I don't see why you should."

"Um, okay."

It was from Kurt.

_You still alive?_

Blaine smiled slightly.

_Yes, but this is probably the most awkward car ride I've had since I came out to my parents at the Olive Garden._

_Poor thing. You know, I'm still thinking about how good you felt._

Okay, really?

_Kurt, your father is sitting right next to me._

_I know. I miss you. My sheets still smell like you. I'm going to have amazing dreams tonight._

"Blaine?"

"Ye- ye- yes, Mr., um, Sir?"

"Why don't you tell Kurt you're going to turn your phone off for a little while now. I think we should have a talk."

Oh my God, he knew it was Kurt. He could probably read Blaine's thoughts, and if that was true, Blaine was going to die tonight for sure, because the things he had imagined doing to this man's son...

Blaine put his phone on silent, but he didn't turn it off. There was no way he was going to even consider cutting off his one lifeline to the outside world. If Burt were to kill the engine right then and there, no one would ever hear Blaine scream. He wondered briefly how fast they were going, and whether he would survive if he threw himself from the moving vehicle.

"Blaine. Relax, son. I'm not trying to scare you."

"You're not?"  _Fuck, did I actually just say that?_

Burt laughed. "Okay, fair enough. Maybe I am, a little bit. But you seem like a smart guy, so I'm just going to be straight with you. This whole thing with you and Kurt – it's kind of a big deal for me."

Blaine swallowed hard, but felt a tiny trace of composure settle over him. Okay. Burt was being honest. Burt wasn't trying to scare him. Much. Burt had called him  _son._

"I understand. It's kind of a big deal for me, too."

Burt smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. And I know I'll never hear the end of this when I get home, but I thought it was important for us to communicate, man to man. Now, I'm pretty sure Kurt is going to tell me that I wouldn't be doing this to one of Finn's girlfriends, and it's a double standard, and I shouldn't be treating him like a girl. But it's not that simple, Blaine. I just don't want you to think that I'm being unfair here." Burt glanced at Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

And because Blaine wasn't quite sure where Burt was going with this yet, he simply nodded.

"Kurt's been through a lot. For a kid his age, his been through a whole  _hell_  of a lot. And he's a tough kid. I see that. But he's also...he doesn't trust easy, Blaine. He loves easy, but he doesn't  _trust_ easy. And I can already see how much he trusts you. And to be honest, that scares me a little."

"Mr. Hummel, I would never-"

Burt held up a hand.

"Look. This isn't so I can tell you that I'll bust your kneecaps if you ever hurt my son. Cause I figure that pretty much goes without saying. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into. Because you mean a lot to Kurt. The way he talks about you, I'd be lying if I said I didn't see this coming. And I know you've had some...confusion around how you felt about him..."

"Mr. Hummel, I...I...I love him." Blaine's voice was shaking, and he blushed so hard he thought his face might melt. But it seemed crucial that he force himself to say it.

Burt smiled at this, and there was such softness behind it that Blaine felt himself relax exponentially, leaving him still pretty tense overall, but at least it was some improvement.

"I'm happy to hear that. I truly am. And I know you've been through a lot too, son." Burt glanced over at Blaine again. "Kurt told me why you ended up at Dalton. But...and I mean no disrespect here, but I think it's always going to be harder for Kurt than for you. Kurt can't put on a mask the way that guys like you and me can, Blaine. And he can't convince anyone that he's straight, even if he needs to so he can keep himself safe. I'm not saying he should have to. I'm just saying that it's a more dangerous world out there for guys like Kurt than for guys like you."

"Yeah," agreed Blaine sadly. "It is."

"I'm not saying it's your job to protect him. Like I said, he's tough. But just know that he's vulnerable too. And it's not his fault. He's just too brave to pretend he's anything other than himself. All I'm saying is...he's going to need you to be there."

"Yeah," Blaine murmured, feeling an unexpected knot in his chest. "Kurt's amazing. He's probably the strongest person I've ever met. And I promise you that I'll do everything I can to keep him safe, Mr. Hummel."

Burt sighed.

"Why don't you call me Burt, Blaine. I have a feeling you're gonna be sticking around for a while."

When Burt pulled into Blaine's driveway, things had gotten decidedly more lighthearted. They had eventually gotten to chatting about cars and music and football, and Blaine was surprised and relieved to realize that Burt didn't seem intent on bringing up such things as Blaine's advice that the man talk to his son about sex, only to have Blaine turn up in said son's bedroom, half-dressed, a few weeks later.

Blaine decided to just be grateful for small miracles and leave it at that.

When Blaine got to his bedroom, he remembered that his phone was still on silent. When he took it out of his pocket, he almost dropped it in surprise.

He had eighteen new text messages and five missed calls.

All from Kurt.

He began to scroll through the messages and discovered that after the first few, Kurt's tone got decidedly less cute and sexy and decidedly more  _why the hell are you ignoring me bitch, I really am starting to think my father killed you, and now I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't thank him for saving me the trouble._ Blaine sighed and dialed Kurt's number.

"Conversation with a scary Hummel take two," he murmured to himself. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Don't be mad at me."

"Pardon me, but is that an  _order?"_

"You're mad at me."

"I'm  _frustrated_  with you, Blaine. You go off with my father, and let's be honest, that gleam in his eye was more than a little off-putting, and then you simply stop replying to my texts or answering my calls!"

"He wanted to talk to me, Kurt. I was trying to make a good impression, and sending vaguely sexual texts to his son didn't seem like the best way to do that."

"You couldn't have let me know? You just stopped answering? What was I supposed to think – that he'd finally had enough and just buried you in a shallow grave somewhere?"

"That's what  _I_  was thinking, Kurt! He took me home by way of a really creepy back road that frankly looked like prime real estate for shallow graves, and I was a little tense. So forgive me if cell phone etiquette wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind."

Kurt gave a very put-upon sounding sigh, but other than that, didn't respond.

"I love you," Blaine ventured.

"That isn't fair," Kurt muttered, sounding like he was desperately trying to stay upset.

"I love you, and I told your father that I do. It actually wasn't that bad, Kurt. I think he just wanted to make sure that I'll...be good to you. And that I understand that this is kind of a big deal for him, too."

"You told my father that you love me?" Kurt asked shyly. Blaine could almost  _hear_  Kurt blushing through the phone, and it made his skin tingle to think of it. When Kurt got all coy and and shy and flushed and flustered...it just  _did_ things to him.

"Mmm hmmm. And he told me to call him Burt."

" _What?"_

Kurt wasn't sure quite how to process this information. He had gotten himself all prepared to launch into a tirade at his father when he got home – something along the lines of  _how dare you try to intimidate my boyfriend like some sick parody of an overprotective father, why don't you just have me fitted for a chastity belt while you're at it, and there is no way you would pull a stunt like this if I were straight –_ but his father had asked Blaine to call him Burt.

His father hadn't even asked  _Quinn_  to call him Burt yet, and she and Finn had gotten back together well before Kurt started dating Blaine.

"Yeah. I think...maybe he likes me, Kurt."

Kurt had been pacing around his bedroom, but at this point he had to stop and sit down.

Why was this so surprising? This was  _Blaine,_  after all. Everybody liked Blaine. Blaine was sweet and charming. Blaine was practically hand-made with the approval of teachers, parents, and all manner of authority figures in mind.

Still...Kurt had a boyfriend, and his father seemed to like him. This was actually happening. Kurt suddenly felt a bizarre longing to travel back in time and tell his fifteen-year-old self about it.  _It's going to happen, and it's not as far off as you think,_  he would say.

And then Kurt was seized by the vision of an older version of Blaine and himself coming over to visit Burt and Carole, with a couple of impeccably dressed kids in tow that would call Burt Grandpa.

Kurt's breath hitched, and he realized he was tearing up, and he felt like such an idiot with his strange, over-the-top fantasies about time travel and marriage and babies, because really, what the hell was the big deal anyway?"

"Kurt? Are you still there?"

Kurt nodded before realizing Blaine couldn't  _hear_  him nod, and then he felt like an even bigger idiot.

"I...yes. I'm here."

"Where did you go?"

"Pardon?"

"Just now...why did you get all quiet?"

"Would you think I was being terribly dramatic if I said it's just...a lot?"

"What? You mean your Dad...?" Blaine sounded confused.

"My Dad likes my boyfriend," Kurt softly clarified.

"Oh." Blaine's voice was full of warmth and understanding. "Yeah. I guess that is kind of big, huh?"

"I never thought...I wasn't sure I'd ever have that. Have this. I'm still not entirely used to it."

"Me neither," Blaine agreed.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your parents...do they know...have you told them yet? About us?"

There was a pause, and Kurt bit his lip, willing himself not to fill the silence with nervous rambling.

"I...not exactly. I mean, not in so many words. But I think they know. And I know that they like you, Kurt."

"Why...haven't you? I mean, if they like me..."

Blaine sighed. He wanted Kurt to make Kurt understand, but he wanted to do it without hurting him and he wasn't sure that was entirely possible. Blaine's parents were just...well, they weren't Burt and Carole, that was for sure.

"My parents are just different from yours, Kurt. They love me, and they...they accept the fact that I'm gay, but I wouldn't exactly say that they embrace it."

"You're not...just a little bit...embarrassed of me, are you, Blaine?"

"I'll tell them first thing in the morning."

Kurt was taken aback by the force behind Blaine's words.

"No, I didn't mean you have to..."

"Yes I do. If you are thinking for one single second that I'm even a little bit embarrassed of you, then yes I do. I'm  _so_  proud to be with you, Kurt. This is my hang-up, and it has nothing to do with you. I'll tell them in the morning."

Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Okay."

Blaine smiled into the phone. "I told my sister about us."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That doesn't count. Your sister goes to Sarah Lawrence."

"I sent her a picture of you. She thinks you're adorable."

"Well, I think you're adorable," Kurt said flirtatiously.

"I never got a chance to tell you what an amazing time I had tonight," Blaine said, lying back on his bed. "I really like...what we did."

Blaine could almost hear Kurt blush again.  _God,_  it killed him.

"I did too. You...I really like the way you look, Blaine. I..." Oh, and Kurt was blushing to the very tips of his ears, Blaine could just tell, and he really, really hoped that Kurt wouldn't get too self-conscious to continue.

"You what?" Blaine asked softly, his voice all rich and sexy in that way that made Kurt's head spin and his stomach do Olympic-grade back flips.

"I've been thinking about it. Since you left. I wish you never had to wear a shirt."

Blaine chuckled. "I'd get a little cold," he said.

"Not if you were always pressed up against me."

"Kurt...I like this side of you. It's so... _sexy_."

Kurt wondered if it were actually possible to blush to death.

"Yes, well," he mumbled, flustered, "I'm trying to push myself a little out of my comfort zone."

"I can practically hear you blush, you know," Blaine said, absentmindedly stroking his crotch.

"Well, I'm  _sorry,_  Blaine, but old habits die h-"

"It's such a turn-on, you have no idea."

Kurt swallowed hard. "It is?"

"Yeah. I hope I never stop making you blush. I love it."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem anytime soon. You make my head spin."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Are you serious?"

"Entirely."

"I'm not having phone sex with you, Blaine."

Blaine laughed. "I'm not asking you to. I just want to know."

"I'm wearing pajamas."

"What do they look like?"

"Well, they're blue silk with a rounded collar-"

"Will you take your top off?"

"You're trying to get me to have phone sex with you."

"I'm  _not._ Just...we were so rudely interrupted earlier, we never got a chance to properly finish our game."

"Okay, Blaine, but you're the one who told me you didn't want to play shirts and skins with me, and it's a two-way street. So if I'm taking my top off, you have to do the same."

"I already did."

Blaine could hear Kurt's breath catch. "Oh," he said, sounding slightly dazed.

Blaine heard a slight rustling on the line. "Okay," Kurt said.

"Did you take it off?"

"Yes."

"I bet you look amazing."

"Not as amazing as you."

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Compare us like that. Don't. You're gorgeous."

"I-I'm sorry. I just..."

"Kurt, I'm glad you don't look like me. If you did, and I was this attracted to you, that would make me a little narcissistic, don't you think?"

Kurt smiled. "Okay. Point taken."

"You should run your hand across your chest. And pretend it's me."

"I'm still not entirely convinced that you aren't trying to turn this into phone sex."

"Kurt. You can trust me."

"I know. I'm just not sure I can trust that voice. You sound all..."

"Turned on?"

"Um, yes."

"That's because I am. But don't worry, I can keep it in my pants."

"Blaine, you're killing me."

"Now you know how I feel."

Kurt gave a happy little sigh

"Are you...doing it?"

 _God,_  Blaine sounded all throaty and sexy, and Kurt didn't think he should tell him that he was almost as worried about his own self control as Blaine's.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Mmmm. Me too. I wish you were here. I wish I could sleep with you."

"Blaine..."

"Sleep! I said  _sleep,_  not sex. I just...wish I could hold you all night and wake up in your arms."

"It's a delicate balance between single-mindedly horny and hopelessly romantic with you, isn't it?"

"You understand me far too well."

"You know...speaking of sleep, I should probably go to bed soon."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, Blaine. It's just getting late, and I'm actually pretty tired. It's been a...full day."

"But it's Friday night. We could just talk all night long."

"We could, but the sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we'll be able to see each other again tomorrow. And seeing means kissing."

"Oh. Check  _mate._ Well in that case, we should probably go to sleep right now."

Kurt laughed. "Call me when you get up?"

"First thing. Well, second thing. After I talk to my parents."

"Okay. I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt."

* * *

Kurt put his pajama top back on and wandered down the hall. The door to his Dad and Carole's room was cracked slightly and the light was on. Kurt could hear them talking softly. Kurt walked up to the door and gave it a gentle knock.

Burt approached the door, looking nervous when he saw Kurt standing there.

"Uh...hey, kiddo. What's up?"

Kurt smiled, and did something he hadn't done in a very long time.

He gave his father a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Dad."

Burt looked confused.

"I just got off the phone with Blaine..."

And then the confusion was gone. Burt smiled.

"He seems like a real nice guy, Kurt.

"He is."

"You going to bed?"

"Yes. I just have to brush my teeth and moisturize."

"Well good night, then. I'll see you in the morning."

Kurt called a quick good night to Carole and continued down the hall, singing softly to himself. His eyes were in soft focus and seemed to shine more brightly than usual.

There was absolutely no denying the fact that Burt Hummel's son was head over heels in love.

Burt watched Kurt go. He sighed. "It's not going to get any easier, is it?" he muttered, turning to Carole. She simply laughed and gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"In my experience? Probably not. But you're doing just fine."


End file.
